1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to regression testing techniques used for computer applications and more particularly to those regression testing techniques that provide testing selection features for a framework-based computer application.
2. Description of Background
Selective regression testing involves retesting a software application using a subset of the features offered by the entire test suite. This type of testing is designed to ensure that any modifications made subsequently do not have an adverse impact on the integrity of the any of the on existing functions, especially those that are required as per the application specifications. Regression testing selection refers to the subset of functions selected from the entire test suite for further testing. In many traditional regression testing techniques, such as those used for commercial Java applications, the subset tests are selected from those test cases which traverse the change points of pure Java code. In such an approach, an execution trace monitor technique is used to obtain the execution trace of the application. In addition, static program analysis techniques are also used, such as those programs that include graphs, path analysis, data flows, graph walks, firewall and others. These techniques are used to analyze the impact of program modifications, so as to determine whether each test case traverses a function impacted by the modifications, and to further select the test cases that need to be re-executed.
Unfortunately, traditional regression testing selection methods are only suitable in instances where the application logic is embedded in the code itself, such as in case of traditional Java applications. This type of test, is not suitable when the application logic can also exist in the frame configuration files, such as in Java Enterprise Edition (J2EE) application (e.g., configuration files of frames of Spring, Struts, iBatis etc.). This is because, any modifications made to the program is not limited to the functionality of the program code alone but also to proper execution of the configuration files. Therefore, in selecting a subset of regression test cases consideration should be given to situations that may affect code as well as configuration files. Unfortunately, prior art currently being practiced can only provide for regression testing techniques that deal with changes in the code. These techniques cannot deal with changes in the configuration files. Accordingly, the prior art practice currently in use is to re-execute all the test cases when changes happen in configuration files. The latter is not only time consuming, but also is an ineffective way of testing for such scenarios since regression test cases have to be selected and tested manually, resulting in poor test coverage and errors due to missed test case scenarios.
Consequently, it is desirable to implement regression testing techniques that can test both for logic modification that may be embedded either in the configuration files or in the code itself.